Oh, madre, sus cenizas
by Seth Roan
Summary: "Así que...podemos vivir juntos los tres, ¿verdad, Krul? Puedo...conservar a Shinoa..."


Oh, madre, sus cenizas

* * *

 _Dedicado a Liridetti_ , _por su cumpleaños._

* * *

Krul aspiró profundo. Finalmente, tras el castigo de los otros Progenitores, se había regenerado lo suficiente como para saborear el aire que no necesitaba.

Sus sentidos ultrafinos le dijeron antes de que abriera los ojos, que alguien estaba ante ella. Sus cuidadores. Salvadores forzados.

A uno lo conocía, por supuesto.

—Mika —susurró Krul sin sonreír.

Los vampiros rara vez recurrían a ese gesto. Luego de centurias, Krul había olvidado casi cómo hacerlo.

Sin saborear la sangre antes.

Pero Mika dibujó un guiño en su interior. Mika, el joven príncipe que ella misma había engendrado. Mika, lo más cercano y similar a Asura, su hermano, que iba a encontrar en esa vasta tierra cainita sobre la que aún se atrevían a transitar.

—Krul...—le respondió él, alzando las manos.

Eran madre e hijo. Ella había forjado a Mika, el guerrero, con su sangre y un beso profundo que él aborreció más de lo que supo agradecer.

—¿Quién está contigo?

No necesitaba preguntar en dónde estaban. Sabía la ubicación de uno de sus refugios bien acaudalados alrededor de Osaka. No quedaban más lugares a donde pudo dirigirse Mika, con ella en ese estado.

Crueles quemaduras de sol.

La muchacha, sin embargo, junto a su hijo...

Krul hizo una mueca cínica. Estaba de más preguntarlo. Pudo reconocer esa esencia en cualquier parte.

—Yo... _madre_ , no tuve más opciones. No podía preguntarte, los Progenitores nos buscaban y Yu...—Mika no pudo terminar, atormentado por su pasado, fácilmente deductible.

—¿No lo logró? —Krul alargó sus manos vendadas hacia la cabeza de Mikaela Tépes. Si lo que pensaba era cierto, ambos habían perdido mucho.

—Yu tenía una nueva familia. Los perdimos casi a todos. La única manera de salvar siquiera a uno de ellos...—se explicó Mika, temblando, dirigiéndose más a sí mismo que a Krul, absorto en su demencia temprana.

Así es el dolor. El no rehusarse a la nada gris que significa un paso por el tiempo sin la impresión de la muerte en cada día. Congelados, como cadáveres que no se pudren y que por si fuera poco aún caminan entre los vivos.

Y se alimentan de ellos.

Mika estaba en la instancia del horror hacia eso. Era muy joven.

—No me lo preguntaste —sentenció Krul, sin embargo.

Debía poner límites. Era el trabajo de una madre. Rígr no la había privado de eso. Le faltó destruírla, al fin y al cabo.

—Yo...—comenzó Mika, percibiendo su indignación.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Shinoa. Creo que no hemos sido correctamente presentadas —le sonrió la muchacha, haciendo una inclinación.

Se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Tenía las ojeras y la palidez marcada del recién convertido que no se acostumbra a sus noches eternas.

Le faltaba el perfume a mortaja del que ha empezado a alimentarse con mortales.

Eso que Mika ya destilaba con cierto pesar.

—Tu hermana era Mahiru Hiragi. Vaya que lo recuerdo.

Shinoa parpadeó, sobándose los labios rojos. Era demasiado joven, más que Mikaela. Pero Krul había visto su esplendor en una época en la que Shinoa pudo tranquilamente estar casada y con sus primeros niños, uno sujetándole la falda, el otro bebiendo con premura como Mika lo había hecho con sangre de ella misma.

Sangre.

—Madre, sé que dijiste que Yu y yo podíamos vivir juntos, contigo. Que no te importaba si él seguía siendo humano o quería convertirse un día. Yo...—comenzó a explicarse Mika.

Pero no era necesario.

—¿Es ese mi vestido?

Encaje negro y seda blanca. Largo y clásico, menos revelador que otros. Los lazos que Krul usaba para repeler el sol.

Un robo.

La chica se imaginó que algo iba mal entonces. Se estremeció ligeramente. El ambiente se tornó frío por la ira contenida de Krul.

—Lo sentimos, llegamos aquí con usted, _mamá_ , y mi uniforme estaba manchado, desgarrado...no era la manera de recibirte, así que...—soltó una risa nerviosa la muchacha recientemente fallecida, agarrándose el cuello, dando a entender entre líneas su fatídico fin. El que ensuciara sus ropas con recesos de su vida.

Si, _tragedia_. Krul estaba acostumbrada a eso. No le sonaba poco familiar. Aún así...

—Bueno, puedes quedártelo. No lo voy a necesitar ahora mismo —susurró Krul, más bien para sí.

 _Mamá_. Se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera. Aunque técnicamente, la niña era como una nieta.

 _Por incesto_.

—Así que...podemos vivir juntos, ¿verdad, Krul? Puedo... _conservar_ a Shinoa.

Mika ansiaba una confirmación. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar en seguida su equivocación.

Krul apenas podía sentarse en el empolvado diván de terciopelo sobre el que la habían dejado para que se regenerara. Hizo una seña para que sus... _súbditos_ se arrodillaran ante ella.

Debían recordar sus lugares.

—Bueno, es tuya, después de todo —suspiró Krul, admirando sus largas uñas recompuestas.

Las usó con un ademán fugaz para arrancarle la cabeza de tajo a la muchacha, ante el estupor y horror de Mika.

Dicha cabeza dio vueltas en el aire, haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento y tristeza. Krul pensó que no estaba sorprendida, sin embargo. No tanto.

La chica no había sido tan tonta. Solo lo suficiente como para no comprender la ofensa en un mundo que apenas le pertenecía.

La sangre purpúrea los salpicó a ambos pero sobre todo, una gota larga como un reproche cubrió la mitad de la mejilla de su hijo, quien se mordiera la lengua con inmenso dolor, antes de desafiar a Krul nuevamente.

Y todo porque estaba enojada. Había despertado tras múltiples torturas y vejaciones. Estaba cansada. Y Mika...

Él sabía.

No hay peor insulto para un Progenitor que _engendrar_. Y más sin permiso. Él había subestimado el vinculo.

Quizá, si Mika hubiese sido mayor, habría tenido la lucidez para desaparecer por algunos siglos, hasta que Krul se acostumbrara a la idea de una rival más joven y necesitada.

La niña pudo vivir. O _algo así_. La vida gris que gozan los vampiros a la sombra de la sangre de sus víctimas.

—Pero tú dijiste...Yu...—comenzó a quejarse Mika, entre sollozos iracundos, temblando por el enojo y la pena.

Krul se puso de pie. Saboreó la sensación de ascender mientras que la muchacha se deshacía en cenizas grises.

— _Yu_. Dije _Yu_. No sus _amigos_ y _menos_ su _amante_.

Mika, de rodillas, cayó aún más, sujetándose la cabeza y jalándose los cabellos.

— _Yu_...te fallé hasta en esto...

Krul puso los ojos en blanco.

—No veo por qué mortificarte. Me pediste que te dejara conservarla. Soy una buena _madre_ , Mika. Puedes quedarte con las cenizas de esa _zorra_ —suspiró Krul, observándose las manos que hubieran obrado como armas.

Mika miró con desamparo el montón disoluto sobre el suelo.

—Iré a dar un paseo por esta mansión para despejarme del sopor del sueño. Será mejor que te hayas recompuesto cuando regrese. Ya sabes las reglas: no me estorbes. Férid sigue con vida, ¿cierto? No tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar. Nos iremos antes de la medianoche —anunció Krul, sin perder la solemnidad de cuando era la reina.

Matar siempre mejoraba sus humores y salud.


End file.
